1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a feeding device, more particularly to a feeding device which does not need a person to attend to it daily yet which can automatically let out a feed stored therein at pre-set intervals.
2. Description of the Related Art
Breeding pets, such as birds in a cage or fishes in an aquarium, for recreation and as a hobby is increasingly popular among city dwellers. Some pets need careful attention, such as punctual and accurately proportional feedings and regular change and circulation of the water in an aquarium. However, pet breeders often forget to do these things for various reasons, such as travel to a distance place or due to mere forgetfulness. As a result, the pets can become ill or die of hunger.